


The Dangers of Anger

by Minishadow4000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: No Beta, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minishadow4000/pseuds/Minishadow4000
Summary: What happens in the mind palace when Thomas gets extremely angry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the story. Wrath is a character I've seen in several fanfics and the original idea of a character representing anger is not mine.

It was a calm morning in the mind palace. Patton was making breakfast as usual with the other three gathered at the table. Roman was bickering with Virgil and Logan was drinking his coffee, watching the two squabble in amusement.

Suddenly, a feeling of unease spread around the house. Logan and Roman’s heads shot up upon hearing a dish shattered against the wall. Patton had his hands clenched and was glaring at the plate. Virgil for his part, was sitting stock still. 

“What’s going on?” asked Roman, voice shaking a little.

“Something’s wrong” said Virgil. “Thomas is angry, really really angry.”

Patton growled before storming off into his room. Virgil unfroze and bolted to his room. Logan and Roman followed Virgil, out of curiosity and worry respectively. When they got to Virgil’s door, they saw that he was rummaging in his closet. Roman advanced into the room, followed by Logan. The room had not changed much since the last time all of the had been in the room to get Virgil back. Roman moved towards Virgil and opened his mouth to address him. A series of sharp bangs distracted him. Virgil rummaged through his closet fanticaly. The sides started at the sound of a click and a part of the wall opened, like a door. Virgil ran through the opening into darkness. Roman moved to follow him but Logan grabbed his arm. 

“We don’t know where that goes and it could be dangerous.”

“Exactly, Virgil could need our help and as the Prince, I am honour-bound to save him.“

Before either of them could say anything else, Virgil came stumbling back through the hole, dragging Deceit and Remus behind him. The three collapsed to the floor before Virgil stumbled to the door to slam it shut. Just in time too, it seemed, as a few seconds later a forceful banging echoed through the room. Virgil sat in front of the door until the banging stopped. He then put a chair under the doorknob for precaution. 

After a few minutes, Virgil, Remus and Deceit stood and Virgil led them out into the common area, followed by a confused Roman and Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse is on fire and work is quiet so here is a second chapter
> 
> Warning: Remus swears

In the common room, Virgil, Deceit and Remus collapsed on the floor, Deceit and Remus looked as if their strings had been cut.

“Why are they here?” demanded Roman. “There’re dark sides, they don’t belong up in the light commons.”

Virgil glared in response. 

“Please explain to me what is going on? I gather it has something to do with Thomas’ anger, but I am clearly missing some information based on both your and Patton’s reaction.” 

“It’s emotional, of course you’re not going to understand it Logan,” snarked Deceit. 

Remus snort-laughed at Logan’s reaction to Deceit.

Virgil raised his hands to stop further arguing. He then motioned for Logan and Roman to sit down.

“There are a few different dark sides, more than you think there are. One of the worse is Wrath. When he gets powerful, he takes it out on all the other dark sides in the subconscious. A few are immune to his effects and therefore immune to his attacks. However, Dee, Remus and I aren’t and spend however long he is powerful running from him. Dee got caught once…” Virgil shivered while Deceit flinched “it was bad. Wrath hasn’t gotten this much power in a while, not since before I became a light side. I decided to let Dee and Remus crash here until this blows over. If you aren't ok with it, we'll stay in my room.”

Logan frowned, his forehead furrowed. “Thomas has experienced anger since you became a light side.”

“He has, but then, we were always able to outrun Wrath,” replied Deceit

“Or fuck with him,” added Remus with a huge smile. “It’s hard to run through a field of cow shit on your hands.”

“But this time, he’s a lot more powerful. We wouldn’t be able to keep him at bay with just the two of us. Virge let us come up so we wouldn’t suffer Wrath’s fury,” Deceit finished with a small smile.

“Why aren’t you lying right now Deceit? You always lie,” stated Roman, suspiciously. 

“Too tired.”

“Very well. They can stay here in the meantime. What do we do about Patton? I know he is affected by this anger but he has yet to emerge from his room. Should we be concerned?”

“No, Logan. Pat’s just feeling the backlash from Wrath. The same way he feels anxious if Thomas and I have an attack. It’ll pass, but how long until it does is another matter. The more powerful Wrath is, the longer it affects Pat. Now, I don’t know about you guys, but I need a nap.”

Deceit and Remus nodded and followed Virgil to his room, all three curing up on the bed. Virgil magiced more blankets, two more for Deceit and one more for Remus. The two dark sides drifted off almost immediately. Roman and Logan stood in the doorframe, watching.

“You look like this has happened before.”

“It has. We’re good friends, we just don't agree about is how to influence Thomas. We used to sleep together fairly often. Safety in numbers and all that.”

“And the extra blankets?”

Virgil smiled at the two sleeping sides. “Dee needs more heat because he’s half snake and Remus likes to steal the blankets. I usually sleep between the two of them so Dee doesn’t lose his blankets.”

“You seem tired Virgil. Go rest.”

Virgil nodded and slipped between Deceit and Remus. Logan and Roman left, gently closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trade mark is for fun.

The next morning, Roman and Logan sat at the kitchen table, both slowly waking up. Neither had started breakfast but with their ability to cook, considered skipping the morning meal. A door from the upper floor opened and footsteps came downstairs. Patton appeared at the foot of the stairs, still in a foul mood. However, he made his way into the kitchen and breakfast prep. 

“Good morning Padre. How are you feeling today?” asked Roman.

Patton just grumbled but ignored the question. “I’m making eggs and toast,” he said, voice short.

Roman looked at Logan with his eyebrows raised. Logan just shrugged. Patton must still be under the effects of anger. 

“Uhm, Patton?” Roman called, getting Patton’s attention. “Virgil brought Deceit and Remus here from the subconscious. They're in Virgil’s room right now.”

Patton let out an aggravated sigh but added more eggs for breakfast. 

“Perhaps you should go wake the others while breakfast is being made?”

Roman got up and went to do as Logan suggested. He trudged up the stairs and stopped in front of Virgil’s door. Whispers came from within, so Roman leaned forward to hear them better. Unable to hear, Roman knocked. Virgil opened the door, disheveled. 

“Hey Roman, what’s up?”

“Patton came down and he’s making break…”

A scream echoed in Virgil’s room. Roman craned his neck to see into the room. Virgil just opened the door more for Roman before running back inside. Deceit was entangled in his blankets and desperately trying to get away from Remus, who was holding a foul smelling bucket and a ripped pillow. Virgil stood with his hands on his hips, the typical Scolding Dad™ position. 

“Remus! We don’t tar and feather our friends!” 

“But Virgillllllllllllllll…” Remus pouted.

In the meantime, Roman helped Deceit up and out of the covers.

“I don’t thank you. We’ll be upstairs in a few minutes” Deceit informed Roman, slightly disgruntled from his abrupt wake up. 

Roman nodded and left as Virgil seemed to have control of Remus. Roman retook his seat at the table before magicing more chairs for their visitors.

A few minutes later, the other three came down and joined the table. Patton plated to food and placed them on the table before taking a helping for himself. Everyone else served themselves. 

Eating with the dark sides was an experience and a half. Deceit didn’t seem to chew his food, rather, he swallowed it whole, like a snake. Remus on the other hand, cut everything into small pieces, played with them and managed to get food all over himself and the ceiling. 

After breakfast, the sides slowly made their way into the into the living room. There was a breath of silence.

“We should talk about what is going on.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I haven't been doing very well since we buried my grandfather this weekend. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are life <3

The sides gathered in the common room. Logan and Roman awaited answers, Deceit and Remus sat in awkward silence, Virgil anxiously shifted in his seat and Patton sat in his gumpily. Virgil took a deep breath and stood, drawing all the attention onto himself. 

“Before we continue, we should get Thomas here so we don’t have to explain a second time.” 

Logan nodded and disappeared into the real world. He then reappeared into the mindscape accompanied by Thomas. Thomas sat down and looked at Virgil, who was still standing in the centre of the living room. Virgil started pacing.

“Ok so, let’s start with the basics. Thomas, do you want to know what is going on? Because we can’t tell you if you don’t want to know.”

Thomas nodded, “yes, please tell me.”

“Ok, good. There are lots of dark sides, more than just these two, three if you include me. One of the more dangerous dark sides is Wrath. He controls your anger and he gets stronger the angrier you are. He influences Patton as well, which is why Patton’s grumpy right now. “ Patton just huffed in response. “Wrath, when he gets powerful, he likes to take it out on others in the subconscious. For years, Deceit, Remus and I worked together to escape him. When I switched… when I became a light side, I left Deceit and Remus to their own devices. I swore to myself that should Wrath get powerful again, I would let Deceit and Remus crash here. This is the first time that Wrath has gotten this powerful since I became a light side. Thomas…” Virgil turned to Thomas. “Whatever you are so upset about, you need to try to calm down. I’m not saying let it go, I just want you to relax because all this anger is affecting us badly.” 

Thomas nodded and sighed, “I’m sorry guys. It’s just hard to not get angry.”

Logan perked up, “That’s not what Virgil said. He said that you should try not to let your anger control you, however, you are allowed to feel anger.”

The others nodded and Virgil sat down. Roman looked at the others and saw how upset they looked. “How about a movie marathon?”

*********

A few days later, Wrath has lost lots of his power, due mostly to Thomas working to control his anger and Patton got better. Deceit and Remus went back to the subconscious but had an invite to come back into the light side should they need something from the light sides. Everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as life could get.


End file.
